Little Girls Shouldn't Lie
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: Jellal is captured by the Magic Council but Fairy Tail is going to help him... Well, Lucy is going to act as the bait. Lemon and Crack pairing!


Author: Hello, minna! I'm here with another crack pairing and this fanfic is dedicated to **asdfghjkl anime** (**A-chan**!) who is one of my muses! Let's said something… this contains smut stuff… I'm sorry if it's too bad. I tried my best!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, I just enjoy torturing them.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUCY HEARTFILIA!**

_**Little Girls Shouldn't Lie**_

After the third day of the Great Magic Games, Gajeel started looking for Jellal/ Mystogan, but he couldn't find his teammate anywhere… until he reached an alley were there were a lot of soldiers from the Magic Council.

"There is some problem?" The Iron Dragon Slayer almost laughed when the soldiers back off totally scared of him. "Mystogan have to be on our hotel before midnight."

"Yes, there is. He is not Mystogan, he is Jellal Fernandez and he has to come with us." The first one to talk was the Doranbolt guy… Gajeel growled.

"He is Mysto…" Before he could end his sentence, the knights had arrested the blue haired man with the red tattoo. "Still, you can't prove he is Jellal! Wait!"

"So, it's like that…" and that is what Gajeel had told to the others. Laxus was looking at Erza. "What can we do now? He was our member and if they publish this story…"

"Maybe if we talk with him…" Mira smiled when she got the perfect idea. "We can distract them and then free Jellal! Cana is in our team as replacement and he can run away!"

That wasn't a bad idea, but why was Lucy the one who was in front of Mest wearing a pair of jeans hot pants and the upper part of a ridiculously small bikini, ending her attire a pair of high heels. And she could say Gray and Natsu working on the grilles and smiling at her. Cruelly. Heartless bastards!

"Lucy-san… H-how…" Mest cleared his throat, it was hard to look at her with such a cleavage being shown! The girl – woman – was dangerous! "How can I help you?"

"Well, Mest-sa-ma…" Another '_glup'_ came from Mest at her sweet seductive voice. "I was thinking of a little arrangement between you and me… Jellal-san was really worried because of someone trying to boycott Fairy Tail. He is not a bad guy."

Mest really wanted to believe her, but he knew that Jellal was really an evil man.

"Wendy helped him once and after that… he had changed." Oh, Lucy was wearing red lipstick, it suited her. Why had he noticed it? "He is a good boy. Do you want me to prove it to you?"

"That wouldn't be necessary, Lucy-san." Lucy let a low 'tsk' and kissed his jaw. "Lucy-san! I'm working!"

"But… Mest-sama, you can call me Lucy without the '-san'. I'm younger than you and you like younger women, don't you?" Oh… freaking… she was pressing her huge breasts against his chest! "But Wendy is far too young."

Her eyelashes were so long… if she blinked too fast she would be able to create a hurricane with them.

"I'm all natural…" Behind them, Gray smiled and waved her to go now. "It's a pity we can not have more time… you have work to do."

For a second, Mest was really depressed, it was somehow nice to have a gorgeous girl like Lucy Heartfilia seducing you, so he looked over his shoulder… just to see an empty cell…. It had been all a trick! Those… Fairy Tail… They were too funny. Lucy was about to get out of there when a hand pushed the door closed and she was trapped with a very angry/amused Mest.

"Lucy-chan… you're a naughty girl, aren't you?" His voice in her ear made her shivered and froze in her spot. "Naughty girls have to be punished…"

He was only going to tease her, so he let his hands go up by her body, her skin was smooth and her perfume was bewitching… Just a taste.

In the right instant that his lips touched her shoulder skin, he was completely lost in her. Lucy was totally petrified, how was going her to escape from that situation?

"Wait, Mest-sama!" The blonde girl faced him and smiled as sweetly as possible. "We can't do this here… what if someone enters and caught us?"

"Don't worry, Lucy-chan…" His left hand left her hip and locked the room. "Nobody is going to disturb us for a while."

Mest lifted her and sat her in his desk so he was facing the broken cell – just in case someone tried to sneak in his office – and having her totally controlled. The first thing to check was if that bikini was actually an aqua-bra or if she was really natural, so his fingers undid the knots of the bikini and it fell in her lap revealing two big and soft tits. They had to be called tits. Lucy tried to hide them with her hands – something pretty stupid… they were almost has big as her head! – and he had to use the bra to tied up her hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry, but this is your punishment, Lucy-chan." Her next escape intent was trying to recoil on his desk with teary eyes. "No, no, no…"

The raven haired man attracted her, holding her thighs tight and without the help of her hands to stop the fall, her back landed on the hard surface, it only provoked her back to bend and her breasts to stand out even more.

"That was a stupid movement, girl, but a nice one too." He didn't want to resist anymore! He had to know! Were her nipples as sweet as they seemed to be? "I'm going to taste them now…"

He first licked them, slowly and circling them with his tongue, and then he bit it, pulling them with his teeth just before he really sucked them strongly. He went from one to the other, enjoying her moans and the feeling of her nipples hardening in and because of his mouth.

"You really are sensitive." He said, playing with his thumbs and her nipples, like her tits were controls. "I wonder…"

Mest took down her hot-pants, revealing nice purple thong with a small ribbon, how cute… He stopped there, he could finish it and she would free to go away, maybe she had even learned a lesson and everything would be ok. But did he really want to end it there?

"Have you learned your lesson?" She nodded, hiding her face with her hair. "What it is?"

"To not use low tactics?" She hadn't learned anything yet.

"No. I'm going on with your full punishment, girl. And call me Mest-sama, it sounds great coming from your lips."

"Mest-sama, please, stop this. You're a good knight from the Magic Council… Please." Lucy was praying for her friends to notice her absence. "Please. I'm not going to tell anyone about this…"

"This what? You have helped a prisoner to escape from jail. You have helped Jellal Fernandez to escape. I will be considered a good knight if somebody finds out that I'm punishing you. Anyway… you are really wet down here."

Maybe he should really stop. Just a little more would be ok, right? Mest licked her tears and kissed the corner of hers' eyes. Brown orbs looking at him impressed by his sudden act. Like he was the evil! She was the one who got into the room and seduced him with her long eyelashes, red lips and huge cleavage!

"You are really something, Lucy Heartfilia." He muttered, descending over her to kiss her lips before going down her body and took down her thong, letting her totally naked in front of his eyes. The image would be burnt in his brain forever. "Gorgeous, intelligent and powerful… Fairy Tail is lucky having you. Wouldn't you prefer working with us?"

He was really talkative, Lucy in the other hand was too busy moaning with his finger rubbing her clit and her nipples. Such a pity, she would have be able of shouting for help or something like that, but Mest was really prodigious with his hands.

When she was wet enough, the council member slide his index finger into her warm and virgin entrance, making her flinch in slight pain with a small cry of pleasure too. He prepared her moving his phalange in circles before slicing his middle finger and did a movement like scissors expanding her velvet like inner walls.

"Your lesson, dear was…?" He waited for a few seconds, but Lucy was already enjoying it and she couldn't talk. "Ok, let's finish it then."

Mest felt a bit guilty when he undid his pants' zipper and his five inches cock (14 cm) but when he started the penetration, he was on heaven, to busy to feel anything from pleasure of her warmness. She moaned/shouted arching her back, their lips almost touching when Mest bend down trying to regain his breath.

"Too tight…" Should have he dilated her more? "You're squeezing me down there… like crazy."

She was begging him to stop but she was the first to move her hips against his' and he smiled at this. He pushed his hips until he was full filling her and it earned a nice low moan. He kept going, slow deep thrusts into her non-virgin cunt. Some strange feeling filled his chest, pride? Lust? No… a mix of both and he felt great with it! No more guilt!

"Faster…" he heard it because they were too close, a little whisper falling out of her red lips. "Faster, Mest-sama…"

Mest lifted her and she put her legs around his waist so the thrust were deeper and they could keep staring into each eyes, with his hands on her ass he helped her going up and down on his stick. The posture was really annoying and she should lost weight so, Mest left her on the floor – as carefully as he could – and spread her legs just to tease her with his dick's tip rubbing her entrance but without thrusting into it.

"Don't tease me!" He wouldn't have waited anymore and he just penetrated her strongly. "Ah~, just like that!"

"You are… definitively a naughty girl!" He moaned when she gave him a specially tight squeeze when she squirted with her first climax. "There you are!"

His thrusting became fastest and fastest with each step he took nearer and nearer to his own orgasm. In the end, he came in her womb, filling her and ended spilling more of his seed over all her body. That was not planned! Well… nothing of this night had been planned! He rested by her side, both in silence…

"I have to arrest you…" Lucy looked at Mest totally dumbfounded. "Seduce an official is a crime… Maybe I should keep just punishing you."

Lucy got up and put her hands in front of her totally free.

"If it's a crime… how it is that you fell for it? Official?" Her tongue was really dangerous and her voice… and her body.

"Do you fancy another round?"


End file.
